Over The Rainbow
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Naruto always dreamt of being the lead in a school play so he dressed up as a girl to audition. On getting the part he captures the attention of the student director Sasuke. But how would he react if he found out his leading lady is really a guy? SasuNar
1. Chapter 1

**Well, another story and another day gone. Man, I'm working overtime and I shouldn't be making new stories but I just can't help it XD sigh... I will eventually get round to updating more of my other stories but for now I have another new idea! Enjoy a new FanFiction now that o0oBeezelneffo0o has striked again! XD xx**

_**Over The Rainbow**_

SUMMARY: Naruto had always dreamt of being the lead in the school play so he dressed up as a girl to audition. On obtaining the part, he captures the attention of the student director, Sasuke. But how does he react when he finds out his leading lady is really a guy? SasuNaru...

- - - - -

Naruto awoke and lay back, relaxed, looking at the ceiling of his bedroom annoyed and further annoyed. Yet again, there was a new school production to be announced and he wanted to be a part of it but YET again, the leading role was a woman. It was always the same – but then again, the drama group was basically all women. But just for once, Naruto wanted to go in and prove that he was worthy enough to join the club despite the numerous times he had been told to leave. The girls were ever so competitive.

It was not like this was any kind of production – this was a proper play; proper theatre. Naruto attended the highest class school Konoha Academy; the prestigious place that only rich people could attend. Naruto had worked hard for a scholarship there with his interests in Art History and so he earned a place through sheer determination and hard work. He had only been at the school for a few months but he was fitting in well, completing his schoolwork for his three subjects Art History, Sociology and Psychology, and making many new friends. His mum was so proud of him; his siblings less so. His father was not there and had not been there for over ten years so he didn't care.

But he had always wanted to take part in the drama production – the programme was run by the students who didn't let less qualified scholarship students in as they were not part of the same wealthy class. His friends Kiba and Chouji were in the plays though – Shikamaru only because he needed the extra credit because of his habit of sleeping in class.

Naruto turned on to his side and stared at himself in the mirror across the other side of the room. His blonde hair spiked up messily from the lack of effort of trying to make it look decent; his eyes were wide and sea blue; he watched his eyes shimmer in the light that bounced off the mirror; he wasn't ugly apart from the scars on his face that made him look like some kind of woodland creature and he was normal build even if he was a little short for his age.

But otherwise, what was wrong with him?

The alarm went off; it was now officially time to get up despite waking up an hour prior. The blonde teen got up from his bed and walked downstairs in to the kitchen to get himself some food. It was officially his last day at home with his mum and siblings before moving back to the dormitories at Konoha Academy; to start the new semester. Yet again, it was a half day so he didn't have classes until after midday but he got up early enough so he could start packing.

As he placed some bread to toast under the grill, he heard someone enter the room.

"Morning", Naruto said without looking.

"Yo munchkin", was the response. The comment meant that it was his older brother, Perry who had also returned from his two month gap holiday before he started his new year at university. What Perry was doing up, Naruto had no idea.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that? How long has it been now? Since I was born you've been calling me that; you don't have stupid pet names for Kimi, Mylssa, Aisha or Kotaro anything else. Just me, why?"

"Because you were my first sibling and you always will be".

"Thanks for the sentimentality".

"Anytime".

Naruto ate his breakfast whilst watching his older brother scratch his head and make some cereal. The guy looked more of a mess every time he saw him; his black hair was all over the place – not unlike his own – and he desperately needed to shave and shower. Then again, this was the first time he had woken up in over twenty hours from a fourteen hour flight.

The silence was interrupted by a "Good morning brothers" from their younger sister Kimi, who walked in wearing a bra and a pair of shorts.

"Put some clothes on you slut".

"Hey watch it Perry, you may have just got back but it doesn't mean I won't hesitate to stab you with my fork".

"Threats are unnecessary Kimi; you know I will continue anyway, you slag".

"Naruto make him stop".

Naruto stopped chewing endlessly to quickly comment, "Family banter is good in the morning", before continuing to munch his toast and leave the room. Still hearing the other two in the kitchen, Naruto walked down the hall to the stairs where he passed a dead-walking Kotaro who hated waking up and eventually walked past Mylssa and Aisha who shared a room and were refusing to get out of bed. Eventually Naruto reached the safe haven of the bathroom and began to get ready for a new semester at school. He showered and changed in to his smartest set of travelling clothes; a black shirt over an orange top with black trousers. He laced up his Vans with white and orange laces and set to packing up the minor few belongings he took from the dorms with him.

It was amazing how things managed to scatter in such a small space of time. Eventually after finding his last manga book under his bed and shoving everything perhaps a little too snugly in to his suitcase, he began to clear up his old bedroom before a voice in the doorway told him to stop.

"Come on Naruto, please leave as it is. It will be clean by the time you get back but I would like to have a little sense you were here at all this holiday", his mother spoke. She looked tired but happy as she stared at her second oldest son. "I haven't had much time to see you and I'm sorry but I'm glad you got to spend so much time with your brothers and sisters – they won't admit it, but they do miss you as much as I do".

"Mum, don't worry; you're a nurse, I'm glad your able to help so many people. And anyways, I'm going to graduate with Honours, get a great, high paying job and I will treat you to the things you deserve – it's a promise"; Naruto stated, giving his mother a warm hug.

"You know you don't have to do that – having you kids is enough".

"Why don't you find a nice guy to help out whilst I'm not here mum".

"I'm waiting for your father to come back, Naruto".

Naruto scowled at the wall. He hated his father.

"Sure okay then mum. Well, I guess not cleaning up gives me a chance to catch you up on the important things".

Naruto told his mum about his new friends he had made; Shikamaru, the lazy genius who slept way too much for his own good; Chouji, the loyal, food-loving guy with a great sense of humour and Kiba; the animal-friendly, psychotic, wild guy who loved to have fun. He told him mum that his studies were going well – which they were – and he told her about his dream to be in the production.

"Well, I'm glad your having fun and you've made some new friends at this new school – I remember how nervous you were when you got there but this is good. This is really good; but I'm sorry about the production. Do your best Naruto, remember, that's all and you will do fine".

Naruto smiled sadly and then left the room. No one really believed that he could ever do well in the play, singing, dancing and acting. But then again, he never did show anyone – not even his drama best friends.

Before long, it was time for Naruto to leave with his suitcase and to head back over to the Academy.

"We'll see you soon munchkin okay?"

"Yeah Perry".

"See ya Naruto".

"Bye Kotaro".

"Love you lots, Naruto".

"Love you too Kimi".

"Bye-bye, visit soon".

"I will Mylssa".

"Good luck Naru".

"Thanks Aisha".

"I love you so much. Remember, study hard, have fun and don't be afraid to do anything you want to".

"I love you too mum".

Naruto hugged all his family members before walking down the drive of their small semi-detached house and in to the taxi that awaited on the road. He waved as he the car accelerated and drove away.

- - - - -

Naruto stared up at the massive building in front of him as he heard the taxi behind him drive away. Suitcase in hand, Naruto took a deep breath and climbed up the front steps to Konoha Academy. He had some time to waste as Chouji, Kiba nor Shikamaru would be back until a few hours later, so Naruto decided to dump his suitcase in his room without unpacking and go for a walk. He walked up to his dorm; down the dimly lit, lavishly decorated halls until he reached the second floor room 2K; he used his key-card and opened the door to see it had been cleaned in his absence. Naruto shared a room with Kiba who was so unlikely to clean it was not even a possibility in Naruto's mind. he checked his cabinets and all his items were present and moved on to the safe hidden behind the painting of a famous Konoha aristocrat. He unlocked it and checked that everything of his was present. Satisfied, he locked the safe back up, took the essentials out of his suitcase – wallet, phone, mp3 player – and began his walk around the academy.

The school was indeed one of the biggest buildings he had ever been to; with Gothic styled architecture – pointed arches, flying buttresses, stained glass windows, high towers and tall spires; it was a truly remarkable place. The school was well kept, flowers growing beautifully in all the courtyards; trimmed and perfect with no litter or graffiti like previous schools Naruto had attended. Designed sometime in the 15th century, Naruto was blown away by the precision of detail. Being an Art History student, he enjoyed marvelling the architecture and decided he was in the mood to visit the student and school art galleries.

Not being an art student and also being a scholarship student; Naruto was not allowed to submit his own art pieces. Chouji decided to help out his friend and placed the works of art using his name under anonymity; works had to be registered to a student but artists could remain anonymous. It was usually an unwritten rule that if it was an anonymous piece, that a scholarship student had produced the work. Naruto's pieces attracted a lot of attention as being some of the most controversial pieces to have ever been placed – art was about freedom of expression so Naruto chose to do a graffiti themed painting using collage and photo montage techniques he had learnt about from his lessons on the art movement of Dada. It gained quite a lot of attention and slander, but art was always appreciated differently by everyone.

Upon reaching the gallery, the room appeared to be empty. It was a long wide room; paintings hung in ordered rows and sculptures remained standing in the middle of the room. Naruto gently walked around, looking at the pieces and whispering his own opinion to himself. As he travelled further down, painting after painting, Naruto noticed that someone else was also in the room, back at the school as early as he was. Naruto tried to find out who it was without being too obvious to see Sasuke Uchiha staring at one of his own pieces of work.

Sasuke Uchiha. Prodigy of the wealthy Uchiha family and the most popular guy in the entire school. The other guys looked up to him as girls wanted to be with him; but the cold pale haired teen had never shown any attention in anyone. With hair dark as night and skin as white as paper, Sasuke could pierce you with his cold black eyes and freeze your heart with his rigid expressions – never once had he seen the prodigy smile at anything. President of the School Council, Captain of the competitive and talented Konoha Academy lacrosse team that Chouji was the goalkeeper of, and also member of the School Arts Committee meant that Sasuke was in charge of almost every aspect of the school.

There was something about Sasuke that made Naruto feel sorry for him instead of idolising him. Kiba thought he was a cold bastard though his jealousy was obvious; Chouji was sort of friends with the raven and Shikamaru couldn't care less about anything extra curricular which was what made Sasuke so popular – as well as his good looks – but Naruto had never told anyone about this feeling he had for the raven. He felt sorry for Sasuke for having all the pressure and have everyone admire him all the time; it must get tiring to place on an image of being perfect for a top school like Konoha Academy. Naruto as a disadvantaged scholarship student meant he didn't have to live up to any expectations and anything he did that was remotely good was praised and if he did not so well, it was to be expected of someone of lower class.

Naruto was just happy being an average student. An average student who desperately wanted to act.

Naruto casually watched as Sasuke left his own artwork and moved on to another. He watched Sasuke for several more seconds before returning to look at the piece before him; a copy of Alexander Cabanel's Birth of Venus 1863. for another hour, Naruto travelled around the student and school art galleries, admiring pieces of art before he decided to move on and check the drama notice board.

As he walked he wondered what Sasuke was doing all alone looking at art when he could have been at home.

Before long, Naruto had reached the drama notice board and spotted the notice about the upcoming performance. It was The Wizard of Oz. Auditions were the coming Friday. Naruto sighed. He would probably turn up anyway, even if it was to watch.

Then something caught Naruto's eye. The Director of the play was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. It interested Naruto more than it should have but after staring at the name until it started to move around on the yellow piece of paper, Naruto made his way back up to the dorms – but not before stopping off at the Art Gallery shop and purchasing a new organiser; it had images of paintings he recognised on.

Returning to his dorm, he found a disgruntled Kiba kick his suitcase and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto! How are you mate? I haven't seen you in a few weeks!"

"I've been fine Kiba. How was holidaying with the family?"

"Great – went scuba diving again. saw some beautiful dolphins and all sorts of sea life. It was amazing; but then again it never ceases to be. How was your holiday? Do anything interesting?"

"Not really. Caught up with the family".

"That must have taken the entire fucking holiday man! You have about a million brothers and sisters!"

"I have five – it's not that many".

"Dude, I have one – and he's a pain in the ass. I can't believe how big your family is".

"Well, I can't believe how small your family is then. And I don't just mean in numbers", Naruto glanced down at Kiba's crotch and stuck his tongue out, grinning.

"You cheeky bastard!" Kiba exclaimed, smacking the blonde before giving him a hug. Kiba was a rather strong guy; well built and with a mass of brown scruffy hair. His eyes were animalistic and he had red birthmarks down his face that for some reason he loved. His whole family had them so it was a family characteristic. Kiba was a loud, wild guy and Naruto loved sharing a room with a guy so unpredictable.

"Well, have you heard about the play? I'm going to try out for the Scarecrow I think. Or the lion. Fuck being the Tinman he looks like a retard".

Kiba stopped talking when he noticed Naruto's instant sadness to talking about the play. He shuffled slightly and then clapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Cheer up man – we'll get you in the play".

"I'm scholarship, I can't".

"Man, it sucks for you guys to be so disadvantaged. They just don't want people as smart as you guys to make us wealthy morons look bad", Kiba said. Naruto shrugged in response and lied down on his bed in the large dorm room.

"Well, we'll think of something for you to get in – even if its just lights. I'll pull some strings; see if I can get you a part".

"But I don't just want to be any part; I want to be a main part. I'd love to be the lead in a play".

"The lead is a woman".

"As it always is".

"So, you can only be the main part if you were a woman".

"They never do any plays where a guy is the main role. It aggravates me. I could have a chance if it was a male lead. And then it would be... what are you doing?"

Kiba was running around in circles and jumping up and down. Naruto looked on worriedly before Kiba calmed down enough to tell him what he was so enthusiastic about.

"I've got the best idea to get you in the play – and to get you a good role. Shikamaru and Chouji would love to help in this!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"We're going to audition you as a girl!"

- - - - -

Reviews would be loved and taken care of in a 5 star hotel XD


	2. Chapter 2

**This idea is much harder to write than I originally thought. I probably should have thought it through more but this story was on the spur of the moment lol :P ah well, I hope you like it! :D xx**

_**Over The Rainbow**_

SUMMARY: Naruto had always dreamt of being the lead in the school play so he dressed up as a girl to audition. On obtaining the part, he captures the attention of the student director, Sasuke. But how does he react when he finds out his leading lady is really a guy? SasuNaru...

- - - - -

"You what?"

"We'll recreate you as a girl so you can get the lead in the school play!" Kiba said excitedly.

Naruto paused and then broke in to laughter, "Nice one Kiba but really you can stop the joke now". Naruto walked over to the stereo and turned it on. The sounds of D Technolife ruptured in to life and then roared throughout the room; that was until Kiba turned the music down so low it couldn't be heard.

"Kiba, what?" Naruto asked, turning to look at him.

"Naruto, I'm not joking. We are going to turn you in to a girl. Naruto Uzumaki is going to go home due to illness and we will change you in to the newest exchange student who is of higher class", Kiba smiled.

Silence.

"Oh my God, you aren't joking are you?" Naruto whispered, the realisation dawning on him; he was serious.

"Nope. Shikamaru and Chouji are going to help me turn you in to a girl".

"Kiba…how many fingers am I holding up? Can you hear the sound of my voice? Do you want me to talk slower?" Naruto asked, concern echoing through his voice.

"Naruto I'm not crazy: I'm just giving you the opportunity you always dreamed of! I'm going to put you in the school production".

Naruto stood and stared at Kiba, his roommate, gob-smacked and astounded. There was no air of humour about Kiba at all, even when he stared right in to his eyes. His stance was firm and his face etched a certain sense of responsibility that Naruto had never seen in his friend before. The blonde couldn't help himself. The words just tumbled out of his mouth.

"Kiba you must be out of your fucking mind if you think you could pull this off! No! No! I won't let you do this. It's insane!"

"Naruto", he replied, "I'm your friend and I know that being in the production will mean the world to you! I just want you to prove them all wrong; that scholarship students should be able to participate in any club activity they want and be as privileged as the rest of the student body. Come on Naruto".

"No!"

"Naruto".

"No!"

"Naruto please - just think about this".

"I am! You're the one who isn't thinking!"

There was a knock at the door that alerted both the roommates to attention. Kiba walked over to the door and opened it to see Shikamaru and Chouji - each smirking. Kiba sighed inwardly: the backup had arrived.

"We heard the commotion from outside", Shikamaru said.

"Good, you can help me convince this idiot that he is - well - an idiot!"

"Actually, umm, Naruto? We agree with Kiba", Chouji replied.

Naruto said nothing. He felt extremely stupid.

"Okay let's take five, guys and sit down to talk this over", Kiba offered, pointing at the comfy chairs in front of the television in the corner of the living room area of the open planned dormitory. They sat down, Naruto sat down in the chair whilst the others sat on the sofa - all staring at him. He felt slightly embarrassed as their gazes only unnerved him more as to what their plan for him was.

"Okay Naruto let's talk about this rationally".

"Well this is a very irrational topic of conversation Chouji so no I don't think we can talk about it like that. No. You're all mad. I'm not going to pretend to be a girl; my grades will slip; I can't afford to lose my place here. You pay yourself: I don't! I rely on my good behaviour and grades to keep me here in this school". Naruto's voice got more and more agitated as he spoke until he was finding it hard to breathe. Did they not understand how much his entire family relied on him getting a good job so he can pay for their future education and well-being. He sent most of his scholarship spending money home to help pay for bills and food.

"Naruto we know - we've considered everything. We've been planning this whilst we were all away this holiday. Anything you have queries on we will counter".

Naruto stared at his three friends dumbstruck; they really weren't kidding. And his mind was starting to process and accept the idea. They were only trying to help after all. Naruto shook his head to rid of the idea and stared at the three in front of him, ready to challenge their idea.

"Yeah but guys, I don't even look like a girl! How are we going to pull that off?"

The three friends looked at each other before bursting in to laughter.

"You…don't…look like…a…girl? That's hilarious!" Kiba gasped, clutching his side. Naruto looked affronted which only made the others laugh harder.

"Excuse me guys but I am the pinnacle of manliness", Naruto said as the guys were reduced to the floor, each with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Please…N-Naruto. N-no more!" Kiba insisted.

Naruto grew impatient and began to tap his foot on the floor as he waited for his friends to recover. It was another five minutes before they did.

"Guys, I'm serious. I won't even consider it if you haven't got proof this could possibly work".

"Well", Shikamaru replied, sounding business-like, "I photo-shopped a picture of you and altered your characteristics to see how you would look if you were a girl". he took a folded printout from his pocket and handed it to the blonde. Naruto looked at the picture of him and was stunned.

"Damn! I look hot!" he whispered quietly; thought the others still heard. Phase one was complete.

"But I don't sound like a girl either", Naruto retorted defensively, throwing the picture of him to the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kiba pulled the picture from the floor and began to admire it, which made Naruto both confused and slightly amused.

_No! No! you mustn't let them persuade you Naruto! _

"But we know your voice is androgynous Naruto - we all thought you sounded like a girl when we met you and you have a very girly voice when on the phone as well".

"No I don't!" Naruto replied indignantly, "I sound normal".

"And there is the matter of your singing voice as well", Chouji inputted.

"You've never heard me sing!" Naruto cried, horrified.

"True", Chouji answered.

"I have", Kiba slowly raised is arm in the air, like a primary school kid wanting to ask a question.

"When?" Naruto asked, curious and scared.

"When you were in the shower once", Kiba admitted. "I came back to get something I had left behind and I, err, heard you singing. Your voice is amazing Naruto, you should be proud of letting someone hear it, not worried".

Naruto didn't really know what to say as he stared at his roommate. He stood up and walked away from them, leaning against the wall next to the door in to their bedrooms. It was all so much to take in.

"I d-don't know what to say", Naruto eventually stated, sounding very defeated.

"Say you'll do it. We can create you a new identity, sort out what happens to you and we'll keep you in this school whilst you attain your perfect grades", Kiba said, sounding gently but firm. Naruto could tell that they had spent a lot of time dwelling on this idea. He wanted to say yes but also a big part of him said no.

_I have manly pride - I can't possible agree to this._

"I know what you are thinking Naruto but we don't plan to reveal your identity to anyone and we will be on call twenty-four-seven should anything happen whilst you are a girl. I'll help you with your homework - we can't enrol you in the same classes as you do already as its too suspicious. Chouji will be on hand with useful advice on your emotional issues and Kiba is there to help with any practical issues. We've also found a friend of mine who will help turn you in to a girl and teach you girl etiquette", Shikamaru looked at the blonde who stared at him disbelievingly. "Trust me, it will all be worth it when you are singing your heart out on stage".

"You have until tomorrow to think it over Naruto", Chouji added. "We'll need to have established your alter ego before rehearsals start. Think long and hard - just remember all of us are in the drama club too; there to help".

"Fine", Naruto answered dejectedly. "I'll have a think on it. And even if I don't agree, and I choose not to go through with it, thanks for trying to help me achieve my dream anyway".

"No problem mate. We're always here for ya", Kiba smacked Naruto's back.

"Ahh shit, we gotta get moving. We have that assembly before classes start today", Shikamaru said, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah your right. Come on, we've got to get a move on".

- - - - -

Naruto walked back to the dormitory again, his last class for the day had finished at six and he was tired from all the travelling, working and thinking.

It was mainly the idea of being a girl that was stressing his mind out.

Sure the guys had done him a favour in finding a creative away to get him in to the play, in to doing something that he had thought about more than he had let on to this three best friends. But it was the fact that he did not want to play a girl.

He had grown up with his sisters and knew how to act as a girl - he was a brilliant actor after all - and had always appreciated that his appearance was not exactly the most masculine.

But there was the underlining niggling feeling that this whole thing was going to go horribly wrong in the worst way, despite the assurances he was getting from Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. He had grown up knowing that he would never get everything that he wanted in life - a lesson that had carried with him and helped him whilst he was surrounded by the posh, rich morons of his school - and he had also grown up knowing that he had the worst luck in the world. He himself had broken various bones in his body; his sister Mylssa almost died at birth and he knew of the terror that Perry had experienced on his trip; his family always had the worst luck.

He entered the building that housed many of the more prestigious dormitories - a shortcut to his own area - and it was at this point that he bumped straight in to someone, falling over and dropping his files and books; paper flew all over the corridor and a loud crack made Naruto sure that his folder had broken - again.

"Awww dammit", he muttered, getting to his feet. "Look, I'm really sorry I wasn't paying much attention, I've had so much on my mind and I -" Naruto looked up to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha staring down at him, handing him one of the many scattered books. Naruto's mouth stayed open, gob-smacked.

"I'll help. It was my half my fault", Sasuke replied, gently placing the book in Naruto's hand and beginning to pick up the paper. Naruto snapped out of his daze and also started picking up his stuff. Soon everything was in a pile.

Naruto was about to thank Sasuke, but he saw the raven-haired school superstar shake his head and walk away. Naruto again was confused and more than a little intrigued about the guy. He never spoke much, from what he had seen of him, and he seemed to always act moody and want to be alone. Yet he helped him out and wouldn't let him thank him. Again, he wanted to know more about the guy, though it sounded like it may be unhealthy. He picked the pile up and replaced it back in to his comfort zone, walking along again perhaps more stuck in his thoughts than before; though this time with his eyes looking in front of him instead of at the floor.

- - - - -

Kiba sighed; it was pretty late and Naruto still hadn't returned from class. He was worried that maybe they had gone slightly overboard with the idea that they offered him earlier on. The kid had just returned back from visiting his family, and in particular, his mother which he knew Naruto worried about.

Kiba stared back at the clock; the time was just gone seven and he knew that Naruto would do his best to take shortcuts, he hated waiting around. Kiba had finished his classes much earlier than everyone else. He had waited around for the entire time, hoping that Naruto would burst through the doors and yell that he would go along with the plan, with a fiery look in his eyes.

Then again it could be a hopeless dream.

It was not only that he wanted Naruto to become part of the play; he wanted to be able to act with him, part of his own dream. Naruto was a person who had changed his life in only a few short months of living in the same dormitory. His entire life he was surrounded by the posh snobs who thought money was everything and never wanted to have any fun - he was chastised for wanting fun over money. Naruto was a person who had grown up in a large single parent family and had always struggled with money and he had so much fun with life. It was a quality that Kiba had admired.

It was at that exact time that Naruto walked in, threw the pile of books he was carrying on to a nearby chair and walked to Kiba.

"Okay so what do we need to do first".

Kiba looked shocked at the determined look on Naruto's face and the broke in to a grin.

"Alright! I'm calling the forces - we are turning you in to a girl!"

- - - - -

Reviews welcome! In the next chapter, we get stuck in to girly makeovers and etiquette lessons :P back soon I hope! :D xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, its been a while. This chapter almost killed me - I got so confused trying to read my own notes that several times I just gave up and wondered if I was EVER going to finish it! But I managed to decipher my own handwriting in the end xD Been concentrating on some other stories recently, so this has been on the backburner. No more! I have new found respect for this story and will continue :D **

**Enjoy the chapter xx **

_**Over the Rainbow**_

SUMMARY: Naruto had always dreamt of being the lead in the school play so he dressed up as a girl to audition. On obtaining the part, he captures the attention of the student director, Sasuke. But how does he react when he finds out his leading lady is really a guy? SasuNaru...

- - - - -

Naruto breathed in deeply and tried his best to relax. He was waiting in the library for Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji to bring in their specialist girl mate so she could analyse him and see if he had the 'potential' to not waste her time.

Temari was one of the people in this world that you just did not fuck with.

It was nerve-wracking to say the least. Kiba said they could handle everything; all Naruto had to do was follow what Temari said and to create his own name.

But who would have thought that creating your own name would have been so hard? He wondered how his parents had managed to find the name they wanted for him, let alone his other siblings. At the thought of his father, he scowled and shook the thought of him out of his head. Chouji had printed off a list of names for him and said to come up with his favourites that they then could run by it and see if they were okay sounding. He took the list out again and then started reading through them;

_Ayano, Chihiro, Haruka, Kotone, Mai, Natsumi, Reina…_

He fumbled with the list, looking around the silent, book strewn room. No sign of any of them.

From the opposite building, looking through the window, a tall, blonde stood with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed in Naruto's direction; Shikamaru was stood next to her and trying to understand her thought process. Temari was a hard person to read at the best of times.

"Well, he's certainly acting like a girl at the moment, nervous twitching; long blonde hair; good skin, girlish features. It'll be easy to turn him to a girl with his appearance, but mannerisms are always harder to change. Has he got a name yet? If I start calling him it straight away, then its going to be easier to get him to respond to it when he's in character".

"Well, he is a brilliant actor".

"That's not enough. This guy is going to be on display as a girl for more than if he was rehearsing for a play. As soon as he falters, there is suspicion, and the slightest hint of scepticism will make him a suspect for not appearing as he seems. That's when operations cost lives".

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Temari again.

Temari used to do basic training for spies in their espionage missions; the fundamental basics were the backbone of any mission. When you over-complicated things is when the disguise gets blown, and that can result in disaster. She had quit her job in the army after falling out of favour with her superior when she rejected his overtures. He paid the price for what he did to her, but she had never felt good in being in the services again. Now she helped out families on private investigative affairs; her family were long-standing friends of the Nara family for some time so Shikamaru had known her for some time.

And she was the woman of his dreams. Shikamaru gazed at her face, she was so calm as she stared at his best friend through the window.

It was a good excuse to bring her about like this; it may be time for him to start doing something about his own feelings during this transformation. He had the strange suspicion that it was not only Naruto's life that was going to change through this - it was going to be everyone who was affected through it, though he hadn't foreseen how yet. He was a brilliant strategist himself, he was good at thinking things through but even he couldn't see in to the future, as much as he wanted to.

Shikamaru watched Temari as she continued to note down aspects of Naruto's behaviour. She noticed that Chouji had appeared at the library as well. And he had text her the answer to the first piece of information she needed to start the training with.

_Nanako Sohma. _The blonde's new identity.

- - - - -

Naruto was starting to get impatient with waiting for Temari and Shikamaru to show up. He had decided on a name that was similar to his own so he wouldn't get so confused; he was an actor so he could deal with being called different names. But making it similar just made that simple change that Shikamaru had mentioned. He was wondering just how much he was going to go through for this one chance on the stage.

A sudden shift in the air alerted Naruto on the presence of the trainer, as well as a lot of muffled sighs and people moving around. He saw Shikamaru and stared silently as he collapsed in to the seat next to him and he sighed.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"Evacuating the library".

"Why?!"

"To be on the safe side", Shikamaru was shaking his head in disbelief.

Naruto, at that moment, began to feel very worried.

She marched over, stood in front of him and narrowed her eyes. Her blonde hair was tied up in to four bushy ponytails, she was a beautiful woman but she radiated a harsh quality as well as a sadistic streak. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Name?"

"Na-Nanako".

"Well, you certainly act like a girl for being timid saying your name".

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "I was going to give you my real name actually", he replied indignantly, "But I realised it was going to be some kind of test".

"Okay. I'll give you credit for a) talking back to me, because it will be the only time you ever do it, and b) realising that I will be testing you from the get go. I don't play nice. You may even decide to want to kill me during this training - but you must answer me this question now. Is being in this play what you want to do?"

"Yes".

"Then it isn't going to be achieved without paying a price".

"I know".

"Right well, I'm going to go through this schedule for this week. Firstly, Shikamaru has already gone through the paperwork of making Naruto go home for 'domestic issues' and has already filled out everything bar your name in your other paperwork. So now we have that piece of information, that will be completed accordingly and you have this week free".

Naruto nodded.

"We have booked these next two days for appearance changing and then the other four you will be working with me and one of my friends on female etiquette. How to charm the men there to be on your side, feinting the women to be your friend, not your enemy. How to walk in heels, feeling comfortable in skirts and the uniform. We will also be training your voice to sound more girlish - not that it doesn't sound pretty girly already".

"Hey!"

"But, its going to be a hard week, I want to make that extremely clear".

"You can say whatever you want, I've already made up my mind".

"Very well". Temari smirked a most evil grin and Naruto could feel the scale of regret already increasing.

- - - - -

"Owww! Owww! Owww! Owwwwwww!"

"Oh shut up you stupid baby".

"But it hurts!"

"Of course its going to hurt, you are getting waxed for the first time in your life for god's sake! Just be glad we aren't waxing your privates".

"Hey! Hey! Have a little decorum! You're a lady as well, even though you fucking don't act like one", the newly named Nanako scowled.

"Okay, I'm gonna let that pass only because we've only just done one of your legs. I'll let the pain for the rest of your body make up for talking back to me".

Naruto, Temari and a blackmailed beautician were sat in a back room at a warehouse not too far from the school grounds. Naruto, Temari and a handful of people required to make the transition from male to female more successful were living in the warehouse. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba had come up with the money to make it either in just a few short hours or they had been saving up with the idea of doing this for some time. Either way, it made him feel like a total moron.

After having had his legs and underarms waxed, with commentary from Temari about he already had less hair than a man his age should have so he should be grateful, he was immediately moved to having his eyebrows plucked.

"it's a good thing for this operation that you don't grow facial hair easily either. It means you don't have to worry so much about shaving your face and causing suspicion", Temari said.

If there was one thing she was right about, it was the fact that Naruto wanted nothing other at that moment than to wrap his hands around her neck and wring it with all his might.

A little bit on the homicidal side already and he hadn't even gone through a day of training yet.

What a good start.

As Naruto was being made-up by the experts, they taught him useful tips on how to do create his look himself, simple was fine because it still detracted him away from a manly exterior. He didn't need to go through the more complicated ways of how women altered their appearances.

As the beautician left her chair to get some other beauty ceremony ready, Naruto picked up lots of different things from her station, including a pair of what looked like a weird metal clamp-looking apparatus. He stared at them up close, and looked at every inch of them, but did not have the foggiest idea on what they were and how to use them.

"They are to curl your eyelashes", Temari said.

Naruto was so spooked by her sudden appearance, he threw them in the air and they landed back on the make-up station with a clatter, knocking over small bottles of unknown substances.

"Well done", Temari said sarcastically clapping.

"You don't have to use the attitude, I'm going through enough hell as it is. Why do girls do so much crap to themselves?"

"Your asking the wrong person there", another voice sounded. Shikamaru's sudden appearance also made Naruto jump, the blonde nearly falling out of his chair.

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Nice look there Nanako", Shikamaru smirked, before apologising at the look of the devil that Naruto responded with. "So how's it going? You are starting to look different and they haven't done that much to you yet. What have you done?"

"Well, we finished the waxing earlier, which you and your friends were too cowardly to come and watch", Temari smirked at the Nara prodigy. He laughed back. Naruto crossed his arms in a huff.

"You haven't told me what subjects you've enrolled me in yet Shika", he replied.

"Well, you may or may not like what I've given you. English Language and Literature - which is a double subject - and Art".

Naruto's face lit up at the mention of the subjects. The English was something he could tolerate easily, but the chance to take Art as a subject and get in to the art classrooms was also another one of Naruto's dreams - a chance with oil paints! He smiled at Shikamaru - it was something that made this pain of being a woman much easier to bear.

"Oh and I also bought you the dress for the Konoha uniform. It's horrible, we have all agreed on it, but when you wear it later, maybe it won't look so bad".

"Oh yeah, uniform. I forgot about that".

"Well, it's a good thing really", Temari said looking at it, "Easier to blend in if you are all wearing the same. And it's a fairly long length as well so you don't have to be so self-conscious of your ahem…" Temari smirked.

Again…homicidal tendencies rising…

Naruto smiled. One day he would get his revenge.

After the little conversation was over, Naruto was back to another stage of female preparation. Naruto that day alone had had his underarms and legs waxed, his eyebrows plucked and shaped, his hair extended and highlighted. They had contemplated dying it, but Naruto had flat-out refused, in case things went wrong. He had also been taught the basics in foundation and concealer. They were moving on to eyes and lip make-up the next day.

Just as Naruto thought he could relax, as well as get something to eat, Naruto was whisked off by Temari and the guys to try on the uniform, in case it didn't fit. Temari had given up small wedge heels as they were easier to walk in, as well as some white tights and white gloves.

Naruto sighed as he made himself up.

The dress was frilly around the cuffs of the sleeves and at the hems, with white fabric; it was a pale green colour and flowed out. It had long, tight fitting sleeves as well. It was also a corset style at the top, which made Naruto a little worried as he didn't have breasts. Upon putting the dress on, he realised that the top had been padded to give a little extra cleavage.

He stared at the tights and narrowed his eyes. He hated tights. In other productions when he was younger at his less dignified school plays, he had to put them on before, and managed to rip at least three pairs before getting it right. Since then he had learned a trick to help, though he still hated them with a vengeance.

He had combed his hair a little which had got a little messy during his attempts to figure out how to put the sodding dress on - it was complicated to put on, and Naruto bet that it was going to be just as hard to take it off again.

He walked out of the changing room to where everyone was waiting, next to a big full length mirror.

"Fucking hell man! You look really hot as a girl!" Kiba exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.

Chouji nodded.

Shikamaru smiled. "Successful I think. Once he has eye liner and lipstick and all that stuff on him, he'll blend in perfectly".

Temari smirked. "Well, I have to admit that you do look very convincing. Day one has gone with problems so the rest of it will be fine. My accomplice is arriving tomorrow as well, so maybe we will have more time to complete everything then I thought".

Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned around and began to walk off, before tripping over the heels and falling over.

"Or maybe not", the four chorused.

- - - - -

After days of preparation, Naruto had fallen in to a routine of doing his make-up every morning when he woke up, making sure it always looked perfect. Naruto had picked up the walking in heels pretty easily as well. He had also been attending all the lessons for how to act like a girl with Temari and her pretty assistant Hinata.

He was told that Hinata had also enrolled in the school as well and she was going to be Nanako's room mate, which would make it easier if there was anything wrong or if he needed help. Naruto and Hinata had become good friends quite quickly - she had short blue hair and fairly pale skin, her eyes were mysterious, as if she had none as they were white like her skin. She was a little self-conscious, but she was a good example of how girls acted and despite Naruto's disbelief, she was also highly skilled at espionage herself.

"Right for the next few hours, we are going to learn about how to talk like a girl, with gossip".

Naruto had not been looking forward to having to learn about women and gossip - he hated it. With his childhood and growing up, he and his family were usually at the centre of all sorts of rumours, all of which were untrue. He remembered it made his mother sad, and that was reason alone to disregard it and get angry with people who did. Probably why he didn't have many friends that were girls at Konoha Academy.

"Girls are bitches - especially posh ones", Temari stated matter-of-factly. Hinata nodded

"Okay, but what if I do my best not to bitch? It contradicts my morals".

Temari sighed. Morals did not matter when he was changing sex.

"Well, girls do gossip a lot. You don't have to fit in a lot and become popular whilst you do this Nanako, but you kinda have to do you best to blend in", Hinata interjected. "You won't be expected to even know the people that these others are bitching about because you are the new girl".

"Its just…"

"If you don't want to, don't. But listening is the key. You don't have to make friends with the people in your classes, just the drama girls. They will be rivalling for your spot as the lead though, so you also have to be careful. Don't get riled about any gossip you may hear about yourself either, as that could lead to a potential discovery", Temari commented. She was leaning against the wall, eyes looking at the floor as she spoke, arms crossed.

She had her arms crossed a lot.

"I've been ignoring gossip all my life, trust me I can do it".

"Does your family know what you are doing by any chance Nanako?" Hinata asked.

"No. I won't tell them. Its not something I want to tell them either. Especially seeing as I will never hear the end of it from my older brother Perry".

The lesson continued, Naruto training his voice later on - finally showcasing to his friends just what his singing voice sounded like. Kiba had a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear, happy as he had decided that Naruto's voice was even better than when he had first heard it when Naruto was singing in the shower that one time.

Later on, when Naruto had gone to bed, ironically as he needed his 'beauty sleep', Temari and Shikamaru were sat with each other, going over the plans once again.

"Have you let him have some time to keep up with the work he's being sent Temari?"

"Yeah, he's pretty fast at working. He looked so scholarly sat in his new pretty school uniform, surrounded by paper and books. He even was wearing some glasses at some point. Mind you, I know he wasn't acting at that point, but he did look very convincing for a female student who was concentrating on her assignments".

"Yeah, he has grown up with his sisters. He has three of them and then two brothers as well".

"Big family".

"Yeah. Most kids only have one or two siblings. He's helped to look after his like a parent himself. His older brother was also like that. He probably had to do a lot of girly things for his sisters, which is why he is so good at it".

"Maybe".

"He also always sends the majority of his spending money back home to pay for bills and things, concentrating on his assignments. Still he's so funny to hang around with, he actually makes working fun".

"Interesting".

"Well, I'm gonna make my way off. The auditions are the day after tomorrow so I hope he is ready".

"Yeah, he'll be fine I think. The glasses are a good look for him, he should wear them as a girl".

"Probably, he only needs them for reading and the majority of the time he doesn't like to wear them".

"Okay, see ya Shikamaru".

"Bye Tem".

Shikamaru made his way out of the building and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to the Academy.

Not long to go now… not long to go…

- - - - -

Reviews would be given special treatment by Beezelneff, as he is the Head of Student Theatre :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) how is everyone? Good? Then good - I hope this adds to your good mood. For this chapter, well, I don't even pretend to think I am a good singer, though I do oh so love to sing. However, I could never get in front of a crowd and do that - I have massive stage fright. So I have nothing but good things to say about the people who have the courage to do that, whether they actually have any talent or not :D Enjoy the chapter xx **

_**Over the Rainbow **_

SUMMARY: Naruto had always dreamt of being the lead in the school play so he dressed up as a girl to audition. On obtaining the part, he captures the attention of the student director, Sasuke. But how does he react when he finds out his leading lady is really a guy? SasuNaru...

- - - - -

Naruto breathed deeply as he walked around the school; with his new long hair, make-up on his face, wearing his glasses and his new 'pretty' girl school uniform, the sounds of his heels on the wooden floors created a beat in to which Naruto tried to relax. People had been whispering about him since he entered the main corridor. Some were the guys commenting on the new 'piece of ass' and wolf-whistling, some were the girls talking about who he was.

"Yeah, she's moved here today".

"What's her name?"

"Nanako Sohma - you know from that foreign company".

"She's too pretty for her own good".

"She's moved in to my art class. I wonder if she is any good".

"She's taken some doss subjects I heard".

Naruto hated gossip so much. He looked stupid, he knew this. And he also knew that he looked like he was very shy, not staring people in the face and his eyes flashing to the floor more often than was necessary.

He continued to walk down the corridor when a guy walked up to him.

"Damn new girl you look fine", he said.

"And who might you be?" Naruto asked, through slightly gritted teeth.

"Kiba Inuzuka at your service milady; I am to show you around to your next lesson seeing as its right next to my own classroom".

"How do you know my timetable?"

"Well, I always know the timetables of the pretty girls".

Naruto blushed and walked off with Kiba.

"How's it going?"

"I've been here about fifteen minutes and I already want to kill myself from complete and utter embarrassment".

"Relax, you'll be fine once the auditions come later on".

"I better fucking be", Naruto whispered back.

Naruto stood outside the door of his English Literature classroom and breathed in and out. He didn't want to go in. Soon, he was pushed in by the crowd of people trying to get in to the classroom. Naruto managed to stabilise himself so he didn't fall over, and was soon at the front of the lecture hall classroom in front of all the students. He blushed embarrassed and stared at the floor, looking as though he was bowing.

"Nice to meet you as well Nanako Sohma", a voice from next to him said.

The teacher was sat on his desk, with a knowing smile on his face. He walked up to her and extended his hand. Naruto took it, and shook it. The rest of the class looked a little confused.

"Right, I would like to introduce Nanako Sohma. She is a new student to the school and this class and you are to treat her kindly. Would you stay behind at the end to talk with me please", he addressed the class before turning to Naruto for the last comment.

Naruto nodded and sat at the very front of the classroom.

Kakashi Hatake was an interesting man. The majority of his face was covered up with a mask, which had elaborate quotes from plays and novels written on it. He had grey coloured hair despite his young appearance, which stuck up in such a way that looked physically impossible without help. He was also quite a tall man, towering over Naruto, which made him feel even less manly than he already felt. He taught the class in the most unique styling as well, happy to just leave everyone to read the book that he had set for them. He sat by Naruto and asked him questions all lesson about the sorts of books he had read and what he liked about English Literature. He then explained the course to him.

Afterwards, when it neared the end of the lesson, Kakashi asked Naruto, what the blonde thought was, a very odd question.

"Would you like to continue this course even if the worst should happen?"

Naruto didn't know what to say at first seeing he had phrased it so oddly. "Yes", he eventually answered.

"Good. Now, next lesson I will teach the class as a whole, unlike today when I wanted to get to know you - just wanted to let you know that this isn't how I usually teach".

The bell rang.

"Oh goodie, I might get my answer now", he said.

As everyone left the classroom to make their way to their next lesson, Kakashi walked over to his desk and sat on it like he did when Naruto had first entered the classroom that morning.

"I'm just waiting for my partner teacher seeing as you are taking his lesson as well, just coz I'd like to kill two stones with one bird(1). Love that phrase. Oh here he is".

The door opened to reveal another teacher coming in. His hair was tied up, but the back of it spiked in a similar way to Kakashi's; he was rather tanned, a little shorted than his partner English teacher and he had a warm smile across his face that accentuated the scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Hi, I'm Iruka Umino". He extended his hand just like Kakashi had done and the two shook hands.

"Okay so what is this about?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"Well, I was wondering why you have been enrolled in this school as a girl, y'know, considering that you are actually already part of this establishment", Kakashi said. Naruto was stunned - fuck he had been caught out quickly!

"Relax, relax, we aren't going to tell anyone. We are just curious people", Iruka stated. The two sat next to each other, and Naruto had a distinct impression that there was more going on between them than met the eye. Naruto walked to the door and looked outside, making sure there was no one there. When he saw that the coast was clear, and that everyone was already in their next class - Naruto had a free period before his art class started - he walked back over to talk to the two teachers.

"Well, umm, you probably already know my name then so its safe to say that you know I'm actually disadvantaged because of my position, so some of my friends offered this so I could try out for the drama club lead role".

The two nodded.

"We've seen something similar happen before. One of the scholarship girls a few years ago re-entered the school after changing her appearance with the help of some of her friends so she could enter the art competition. She was found out and disqualified but her art was so impressive that she got an apprenticeship straight away and is now in a very respectable position", Kakashi said.

"Was she not expelled from the school then?"

"No. Just like the anonymity of the art galleries, some of the teachers and higher ups like to see people strive for what they want", Iruka replied.

Naruto sighed.

"However, it depends on who is on your side when you get caught - and I don't want to burst your bubble but you will be caught. There is only so long that you can stay away in this fantasy before you have to go back to your life", the both of them said in unison.

Naruto nodded, albeit a little crept out.

"Well, you make a very convincing girl, whether or not you take that as a compliment is up to you", Kakashi laughed.

"You should probably read up on this course, seeing as we know you aren't a person who has studied English in a while. But I trust you will pick it up", Iruka suggested.

Naruto said nothing, but smiled a little. He picked up his bag and his new folder and walked towards the door. He paused and turned around.

"Did you get told this in advance by any chance?"

"Well, we both owe Shikamaru a favour so its alright to pay back with this".

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, just that a friend of his was new to school and that we were to be nice and not say anything about her".

Naruto nodded and waved a little before walking down the corridor, not wanting to know why they owed Shika.

- - - - -

Naruto walked up to the art classroom twenty minutes early, just to immerse himself in the materials and to meet his art teacher. He didn't want to be embarrassed and displayed in front of the classroom again. He knocked and opened the door to see that the teacher was there mixing up some paints and adding to a work of her own creation at the back of the classroom.

"Hello?"

"Aha! The new student. Hello my name is Tsunade. Your early; I like that. Get some materials and make a painting or something, I wanna see what you can do".

Tsunade was a straight-talking blonde with generously proportioned breasts; she was a beautiful woman and wore a very paint splattered apron that clung to her frame, accentuating her curves in a flattering way.

No wonder the guys were always wanting to get in to art class.

Naruto put his bag on a small table and set everything out ready to paint a picture. He grabbed some magazines and newspapers and then began to paste together an interesting collage, displaying a message on it, that read 'Misdirected Ironing'(2). He grabbed a paintbrush and some water and rummaged through a non-arts related cupboard. Tsunade was a little confused and about to say something, until Naruto had picked out what he was looking for. He then dipped his brush in to the water and then washed a small section in the liquid, pouring on a few coffee granules. He liked the idea of making a brown that had a very old aesthetic to it. He washed this across the collage that he had made, dropping a few singular granules to create darker spots and left it for a while to dry. By this time, Tsunade had already seen what he had done and welcomed the rest of the class.

Everyone was setting up in their own areas, grabbing all the materials that they needed for their own artworks. Naruto felt a little lost that he couldn't talk to his own friends in his classes about what he thought was the most interesting stuff in the world. Even though it hadn't been long since his true self had left the Academy to supposedly go home, he missed everyone and the good times they had in their lessons.

Naruto, though not a brilliant artist, enjoyed art. He tried everything, his whole educational life, no matter how many times he was offered to go out, to slack off his studies, he joined almost every single extra-curricular activity which he thought would help him reach a position to be considered for scholarship. He needed to get as many decent qualifications as he could, enter a job and relieve financial stress from his mother once and for all.

He had worked so hard; hosting charity events, taking extra exams, joining clubs. The art club was just his way of relieving stress and looking at art to help him with his History of Art classes.

Now that he was in an art class, he felt very inadequate. He had perused the works of the other students with his eyes from afar and realised there was a lot of potential in the student population for a new wave of art.

After everyone else was settled down in to their routines, some singing along softly with the radio that Tsunade had turned on, the art teacher spent some time going through his work and what she liked about it; he was very creative in the sense that he said what was on his mind, and that he didn't abide by traditional values in art.

"You seem to enjoy the methods of how art was created and the history behind it rather than creating it yourself. Do you take the History of Art subject?"

"No, I wasn't eligible because at my previous school I couldn't take the subject. And I do enjoy creating art pieces, I'm just not so talented in drawing and painting".

"Well, I am here for a reason. I'll see if I can help improve your skills whilst you're here".

Naruto smiled and thanked her. He then jumped at the task he was set of drawing still life, and spent the rest of the lesson happily sketching away.

- - - - -

The nerves of the auditions were beginning to show by the time the art class had finished. As he made his way down from the parts of school he hardly ever went to on a daily basis, he pondered what might happen at the audition. He had wanted the opportunity so badly, he forgot about wishing for him to get picked!

As he continued on his journey to the other end of the school, he bumped in to Shikamaru and Chouji who were on their way too. They smiled at each other, made polite conversation as though they had just met and continued the journey together.

"Nervous?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Definitely".

Shikamaru looked at his friend and couldn't help but a feel worried. After all their planning, and the effort they had all put in to it, and if Naruto didn't get through it would crush him. But he knew he would get it; there was no one better than Naruto when it came to singing. A positive attitude was what he needed. And the one to teach him how to get one was walking next to him in a dress.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself, but when he had realised that he laughed aloud as well, he made some excuses but kept the smile on his face.

They entered the auditorium one after the other; Naruto looked up and around as if it was the first time he had seen it. High ceiling and two storey seating, with the balconies on the top built in an interesting curved shape. It was a traditional gold and red themed room, with dark wooden furniture. The stage was made of dark wood also, large enough to be able to handle amazingly detailed and huge backdrops, which Naruto knew were almost finished as they were created during the holidays. The seats in front of him were filled by a number of people hoping to take part in the play.

Naruto sat by himself in the section where the rest of the girls who were auditioning had gathered. He looked over to see Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba talking together. Everyone was chatting to everyone else whilst Naruto lay lost in his thoughts. They were all waiting for the Director, the noted and adored Sasuke Uchiha, and his assistants - the people that would be deciding his fate.

They arrived a little late, fashionably so, and got to work immediately. No one said anything about the time, as Sasuke and the two other committee members sat down at the desk set up in front of the stage. The piano player immediately moved to the instrument in the corner, sat, did some testing to see if it was in tuned and ready, before nodding towards the play overseers.

"Right, we will be doing the guys first. Anyone who is auditioning for the Scarecrow's role, get on to the stage now, you will tell us your name and then you can sit back down. We will then call you one by one", assistant one said. She was a red-haired girl, with glasses and an air of not caring about anything other than the man she was sat next to. Her name, according to the tag on her was Karin.

Kiba got on stage along with a lot of other guys. Each in turn sang a part of a song that the Scarecrow sung, accompanied by the piano. Kiba was much better than the other candidates, Naruto thought, but feedback was not going to be for another few days. He prayed his friend got the part.

After the process being repeated several different times, the other roles were called out one after the other. Shikamaru automatically became the Tinman because he was the only person who got on stage to audition for him - something that Naruto found very unusual as most of the drama club would do anything to get a leading role. Usually Shikamaru himself would settle with a tiny bit in the play but to help Naruto he had decided that he would audition to be one of the main characters. Then they could rehearse together and put less strain on him.

There were a fair few candidates for the role of the Lion as well. Chouji did a very good job of showing that he was Lion material. But who knew if he would get it. At least one person would be there on stage with him as a main that he knew.

Other parts were auditioned, taking quite a long time. After all, the drama club was one of the most popular and the productions put on where well-known throughout all of the prominent circles of society.

"Right, lastly, Dorothy candidates get on stage now".

As well as Naruto, he watched as a pink-haired girl that he knew was Sakura Haruno and her best friend and rival Ino Yamanaka got on stage along with a good number of other girls. It made Naruto very nervous. He listened to them one by one, all of them singing the same song. Some were very good, such as Sakura and Ino, some not so - a little out of tune, or too flat.

After the last performer before him walked off the stage to sit back down, Naruto approached the stage. He walked in his small black shoes, tip-tapping up the stair case and reaching the centre of the stage, taking the microphone off the stand and holding it with both hands, pressed against his chest. He heard people whispering about him as he tried to shake his nerves.

"Look at her. She thinks she can work it here?"

"The new blonde girl? She hasn't got a hope in hell!"

"We are professionals. What experience can that girl have had compared to us?"

"My God, what's with those glasses? She looks ridiculous".

"Alright quieten down so she can audition ladies", Karin shouted, clearly wanting to get this over and done with.

There was silence. It was time. The introduction on the piano began.

Naruto closed his eyes to shield away his fears and opened his mouth to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high…__There's a… land that I heard of,  
Once in a lullaby…_

_Somewhere o…ver the rainbow,  
Skies are blue…  
And the… dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do… come true…_

_Some…day I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind… me…  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where… you'll… find… me… _

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Blue birds fly…  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then… oh why… can't I…? _

He didn't look at any of them; he kept his eyes closed during the pause not to break his concentration.

_If happy little blue birds fly,  
Beyond the rainbow…  
Why oh why… can't… I…?_

There was silence in the room. Nothing could be heard. Everyone looked at him with amazement or shock. Then he heard a clapping noise, his friends had started clapping and soon it escalated around everyone, even the girls bitching about him were clapping.

He looked at the people at the desk.

Before anyone said anything, Sasuke Uchiha spoke. "You've got the part".

There was another bout of silence, before Naruto thanked him profusely and walked off the stage to go pick up his belongings. He saw Temari at the back of the hall, hidden by the shadows. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, before turning around and leaving. Hinata was sat in the audience, she walked up and did the girly scream of delight, jumping up and down with him. She hugged him and then he turned to look at his friends and smiled. They looked very, very happy too.

This was the first time anyone had been picked like this without debate.

Sasuke and his helpers had already packed their belongings and left. Others were leaving, some even talking about him in a good way, until there was only the people who knew the truth left.

"Thank you guys. That felt great up there!"

"Its alright Nanako. We'll see you around later, okay?" Chouji smiled.

"Oh and by the way", Kiba added in a whisper, "We are never going to let you live that girly squeal down".

Naruto hit him before he laughed and they all left the auditorium.

- - - - -

(1) My friend Mike always says it this way round so now I do as well...sigh...I swear that boy does more harm than good...

(2) I have actually created a piece of work called 'Misdirected Ironing' which I hope I will be able to add to DeviantArt sometime soon :D

Reviews would be so welcome :) Beezelneff has been organising the review ballot boxes recently xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha :) I'm not sure about in other countries, but I swear everyone in England had to study An Inspector Calls for GCSE English. It was interesting, but at the same time, annoyingly aggravating. It might just have been that everyone in my English class was obstinate and irritating so the class wasn't so much taught anything, as much as our teacher attempting to control it for the entire hour. **

**Anyway, my school days are over so I'll shut up xD **

**Songs included are the Way I Are by Timbaland and Hallelujah (my version is by John Cale, but pick or choose who you want to listen to). A lot of my guy friends don't admit to liking this song, I don't know why :S, but they seem to know the words when it gets played :P busted! Well, that's my disclaimer - along with the usual, I don't own Naruto, the characters, the story of the Wizard of Oz and blah, blah…**

**On that note, enjoy the chapter everyone xx **

_**Over The Rainbow**_

SUMMARY: Naruto had always dreamt of being the lead in the school play so he dressed up as a girl to audition. On obtaining the part, he captures the attention of the student director, Sasuke. But how does he react when he finds out his leading lady is really a guy? SasuNaru...

- - - - -

Naruto walked to his English Literature class, clutching his folder to his chest and smiling very happily to himself. He sat down, placing his bag on the floor and picked out three novels and a play, the latter in which he then began to flick to the page that they had left off at last time.

He then adjusted his dress and remembered that he had to try and act the part of a shy girl.

Naruto had never taken any English subjects further than he had to by law, but they really were fascinating subjects. Just like how Art History was taught, it was the background of how the pieces were written and analysing the different texts as to how they came to be created. Very interesting stuff; he was intrigued. He even began to start voicing his own opinions and sticking his hand up more to add contributions despite it being a subject that he was just learning about. English Language was the same; it was fascinating to see how the language was formed over time, and how to use language in more appropriate ways. They even got to write a story as part as the coursework which Naruto hoped he could have an attempt at before he reverted back to his former way of life.

English was enjoyable. He was glad that he discovered it was so.

Nanako hadn't made any friends in any of her classes since she started school, she had probably made some enemies, but she didn't think about it.

She was the lead. Wait.

He was the lead.

It made him feel so warm inside. Smiling, he began to reread the book for a bit as he waited for the rest of the class to settle down. Kakashi waited around at the front, gave him a small smile before proceeding to lecture the class on the analysis of An Inspector Calls by J. B. Priestly. It had such a mysterious plot and twists in the story that Naruto was more interested than ever to read more books.

However, as much as he wanted to finish the extra work section within each homework, he knew that he couldn't. He had the work of his own subjects and his new temporary ones and keeping on top of everything was beginning to take its toll. He was working constantly in all his subjects - his own personal obsessions with perfect work never let him leave anything without putting in all the effort.

And he also had rehearsals on top of that.

The cast list appeared on the notice board several days after the auditions - though Naruto already knew he had the part of Dorothy. He just hoped that his friends had made the auditions as well. They looked and the three gave each other high-fives before approaching him and announcing that they would be pleased to work with him. It was a brilliant feeling that everything had turned out exactly how they planned.

Kiba was the Scarecrow.

Shikamaru was the Tinman.

Chouji was the Lion.

The four of them were just happy to be a part in the blonde's project. Later on, they had a mini celebration as the three of them helped Naruto attempt to finish all the work that he had been given. It was a struggle - but what wasn't helping was the fact that Naruto's mind was also elsewhere. He was concentrating on his first rehearsal alone with Sasuke.

It was a surprise for everyone who had attended the rehearsal that day. Sasuke had announced that he was giving private instruction to the performer of Dorothy; something that was unheard of in any other play. Naruto could feel the glares of girls who despised him with their very being. Of course, they thought he was a girl with the opportunity to make her move on the stunning Uchiha without anyone else around, giving her an advantage over everyone else. Of course, girls were prone to all sorts of jealous fits when regarding Sasuke Uchiha.

The rehearsals had been very fun until that point. Everyone had gotten on fairly well and progress was going better than expected. The majority of people had learned the lines and so scripts were not needed so much. Shikamaru was complaining a little on the side by how annoying being a Tinman was but everyone told him to shut up. It was a nice atmosphere, something that Naruto loved about the drama club.

But now it was ruined by Sasuke's need to perfect Dorothy. The harmony with him would probably be non-existent now.

Shikamaru had told him not to worry about it, but Naruto couldn't help it. He was going to be without support. What if he found out? What would happen then? Plus he couldn't help but feel a little edgy about the amount of girls who increased their hatred for him. He could handle it when he was in guy mode with his friends, but dressed up as a girl and being in character - it was strange, maybe some of the typical characteristics of being a girl had formed more clearly now that he as dressing as one for the majority of the day. Temari had also sent him a message telling him not to worry as long as he didn't get felt up, and Hinata encouraged him to use the sessions as a way to improve on the performance.

Naruto sighed. Maybe no one else could feel the same ominous feelings as he was feeling.

Upon hearing the bell in the faint distance, he packed up his things and heard Kakashi request to speak to him. Naruto waited for everyone else to leave the room before moving closer towards the teacher's desk.

"Now Nanako, I know that you have a 'special' situation ongoing at the moment, but if you could attempt to do the extra work attached in this booklet, then I think you have a high chance of passing very highly in the exam".

Naruto took the booklet being offered before him, and he began to flick through as he continued.

"You haven't been doing the extra optional tasks but even without them, I know you have a talent for analysis - and that is very handy. An English Literature - and a Language - qualification could get you very far in life. On top of your other subjects, I think that maybe if you can see Iruka, he'd like to help you get a tutor. Also, we had a look through some other files and thought that if you are interested - at the weekends - there is a club learning French, which you are fairly proficient in already. Why don't you join that and gain another qualification? They may even help you with travel, you could visit the country". Kakashi smiled at him, which made Naruto blush slightly. He was a little confused - why all the help and attention?

"Kakashi, sir, umm, why are you doing so much to push me? I mean, I don't see that as a bad thing, quite the contrary, but I was curious as to why you are trying so hard for me?" Naruto looked at the man, giving a little smile at the end to show his appreciation.

Kakashi sat down on the chair - a rare feat seeing as the man liked to sit on the table so much - and placed the tips of his fingers together in mock thought. Naruto remained stood, clutching his folder and the booklet that Kakashi had given him.

"Because I remember a young scholarship student here who was neglected because of his inferior status. He had the talent to do great things but he couldn't achieve as much as I know he could have had he been given a little push. I want to make sure you achieve as much as you possibly can at this school". Kakashi smiled and then nodded towards him, "Hurry up or you'll be late for class. Give it a think over and let me know next lesson".

"Okay then".

Naruto turned and reached the door of the classroom before stopping and looking back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi - were you that student?"

The grey-haired man grinned at him and replied, "Of course not. I was a horrible student". Naruto gave a little smile before waving towards his teacher and walking off towards the corridor. Kakashi sighed before looking towards a pile of paper on his desk.

"You are one lucky kid to be blessed with that many talents", he muttered under his breath, "And I'll make sure you utilise every ounce of them".

- - - - -

Naruto stood in the theatre, staring all around, wondering what it would be like to sit and watch a performance there. He now had the opportunity to perform on that stage where everyone would be looking at him.

The sensation that was giving him made him feel both nervous and extremely excited. He had watched the rehearsals of some of the other plays secretly before - Kiba and the others had always managed to find a place for him to watch and hide - and it was such an enjoyable atmosphere and a club in general, though he happened to notice that two of the girls there were very bitchy about everyone else behind their backs. But they tended to be the leads so it probably meant to them that they could get away from it. It also didn't help that they were from such high class families. He shook his head and tried to get hid mind away from them before his overactive imagination began to suggest what they may have or will be saying about him.

It was another five or so minutes before Sasuke was due to get there and Naruto knew that the man was not very punctually accurate due to all his commitments, so the blonde jumped on the stage and grabbed one of the mikes. He then thought that even though it had nothing to do with the play, he began to sing a song that he thought was very beautiful. He was glad that none of his friends were around to hear him sing it, as in his own view, it was a little embarrassing that he liked such a song.

_Baby I've been here before,  
I know this room, I've walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch,  
Love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.  
Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah…_

Naruto finished the song, and smiled to himself. He sat back down on the stage as if nothing had happened and waited for Sasuke to turn up for the session.

- - - - -

As Naruto saw the door open, he heard a distinct clapping noise coming from the back of the theatre. He stared and then turned fairly red at seeing Sasuke with a slight smirk on his face, clapping.

"You are a good singer - I knew I was right in picking you".

"Umm". Naruto felt very nervous. He did not think that Sasuke would be around to hear him sing, especially a song not related to the actual play. He dropped the microphone which rolled over to Sasuke. He then grabbed it and jumped it on to the stage. He stood next to Naruto and the two of them overlooked the imaginary audience before eventually sitting down, legs hanging off the stage.

"So, why that song?" Sasuke asked him out of the blue.

"No reason, apart from I really like it. How did you hear me anyway? You weren't hiding in the room where you?"

"What? You think I'm some weird stalker now?"

"I have no idea, you could have been - I don't know you that well to be honest". Naruto smirked at the Uchiha, who then actually let out a laugh. _Well there was a first time for everything_, Naruto thought. It was strange to think the two of them were conversing like they were - the Uchiha was such a lonely, unsociable person. The fact that he was even talking to him was strange in itself. He knew that something bad was going to happen to him tomorrow from the other girls because of it though. Ah well.

"I was on my way down here and I heard you because the microphone was turned up fairly loud. Actually I'm sure the people in detention heard you as well".

Naruto turned very red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I turned it on that loud".

"It's fine, its after the lessons are all finished so the majority of people will be at the dormitories far away from this theatre. You have a fine voice anyway - show it off".

Naruto nodded and thanked Sasuke. They sat in silence for a bit, Naruto wondering just how they were going to practice for the rehearsal without any other people around to help. It was then that, again, out of the blue, Sasuke began conversation again.

"You know, I'm not a bad singer myself - I just prefer not to let everyone hear me. I admire everyone in this group for that; the ability to sing in front of other people".

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I know that you don't need singing lessons or anything, but I wanted to practice with you the songs so they are perfect. Your voice is somewhat different from the other girls, but I can't put my finger on why that is".

Naruto swallowed. _Yep, its probably coz I'm a guy… _

"So, anyway. I don't want this to sound you know, rude, or anything like that. But I also wanted to find time to take a break. You know, get away from everything else. You seem like a nice person, so you'll let me take it easy right? You don't really need any major help with your voice".

Naruto smiled. The infamous Uchiha was human after all.

"Tell you what, coz I wanna hear and its technically practice, why don't you sing a duet with me?" Naruto asked. He then put his hands over his mouth looking fairly annoyed at himself - why did his mouth always say things he didn't want to be heard aloud? Sasuke turned to look at him, and smirked.

"You are an interesting girl, you know that? In fact, I think you are the only girl in this school who hasn't asked me out, left a present in my locker, or randomly flung themselves at me".

"Really?"

"Indeed".

"So, what's so special about you?" _Stupid mouth…_

Sasuke looked at him for a long time, as though he was searching in his face for the answer. Eventually he sighed, shook his head and replied, "I have no idea".

Naruto nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, there is no one else around here so be yourself".

Sasuke nodded a little, probably not realising that Naruto noticed. "Thanks. Well, anyway, I'll take that offer on a duet. I have an idea for a song".

Sasuke walked towards the piano and found a few music sheets. He wrote down the title of the song, and handed the sheet over to Naruto which made him laugh.

"Good song, good song. I'll do my best".

Sasuke smirked - a modern song was good for the soul and would also loosen up the vocals. Plus the song had been in his head all day and he really felt like singing it. It was strange that this time he would have a partner to sing a song with. They looked at each other as they sang the song which made Naruto feel a little shy about.

**I ain't got no money.  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date.  
I can't even buy you together we'd be the perfect soul mates.  
Talk to me girl. **

_Baby it's alright now you ain't gotta flaunt for me,  
We go dutch, you can still touch my love, its free.  
We can work without the perks, just you and me,  
Thug it out 'til we get it right. _

_Baby, if you strip, you can get a tip,  
Coz I like you just the way you are._

Naruto was watching Sasuke and how relaxed he looked singing the song - without anyone there that could possibly chastise him for what he was doing. Singing and drama was probably not allowed for someone who was the inheritor of a huge corporation, but being a director was a symbol of him being able to handle and boss people around. Still Naruto felt happy because he was probably the first person to ever see the Uchiha sing, and to do it with him.

**I'm about to strip and I need it quick,  
Can you handle me the way I are? **

_I don't need the G's or the car keys boy,  
I like you just the way you are._

_**Let me see you strip, you can get a tip,  
Coz I like, I like, like…**_

The pair sang until the end of the song before Naruto collapsed in to a fit of giggles and Sasuke laughed at him. After a few minutes of calming down, Naruto was lying on the floor of the wooden stage, Sasuke was sat next to him. The blonde tapped Sasuke on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Okay, now that we've had some fun; what tips do you have to improve the performance? We should probably get some work in today in the time that we have left shouldn't we?"

"Well, I didn't really think of anything today - I just wanted some time to let loose. I'll sort if out for the rehearsal tomorrow, but we can just sit and relax for the last few minutes".

"Yeah sure".

The two of them were in silence, before this time Naruto interrupted the peace.

"So, why don't you sing more often? You are good".

"Thanks. But I'm not really in to performing. I just wanted to direct it this year because this is the last year I will be able to spare any time". Sasuke sounded annoyed at the notion.

"Well, this play will be a success - you can count on that. But why don't you feel you have the time? I know a friend of mine who works so hard and never has any time for fun activities and he is pretty happy".

"Who is this friend of yours? I'd like to get some tips from him", Sasuke asked, turning to face Naruto.

"Well, I can give you them myself, I know them. He has quick meals during the week but cooks longer at the weekends to make up. He gets up early, even on weekends and plans out a timetable for his work and to make sure he gets enough exercise in. He sleeps for about eight hours a night which is perfectly acceptable. He does the most that he can to succeed as he has a goal and wants to keep to it at all costs. You can do anything you set your mind to as long as you have the proper motivation. What do you want to do?"

"Well, what I want and what I have to do are two very different things".

"Oh. Family eh?"

"Yeah. It's a lot of pressure. I'm sure you understand - I mean, they pressure girls in to marrying so quickly in rich families right?"

"Y-yeah, I totally know where you are coming from". Naruto looked at the floor with a confused, 'umm no' look. He probably didn't sound convincing at all then.

"Anyway, its getting late. We should probably call it a night. I've heard you sing today so I'll write down any pointers I think can help with your voice and then we'll go over them for a bit after the main rehearsal. Oh, and you have to be fitted for the costume tomorrow as well, so I'll find someone to help with that".

"Oh no! It's okay! We don't have to do that yet, I mean what if something happens to me and then I can't play the role?!" Naruto waved his hands and babbled.

"Relax Nanako. Well, maybe we should a few more rehearsals before we get everyone fitted for their costumes. We have to make sure everyone has perfected their lines first".

"Y-yes, that's a better idea". Naruto scratched the back of his head, eyes closed and laughing. _Shit…_

"Right. I will see you tomorrow. Keep up the good work, and then this play will break all records as being the best ever".

"Yes. See you tomorrow Sasuke".

"Bye Nanako".

Sasuke left the theatre and Naruto remained sat on the stage. _Oh shit…_

- - - - -

"What am I to do Shika? I have to get fitted for the dress! How am I supposed to do that without my cover being blown?" Naruto paced around the room in his dress and was waving his arms in the air exasperatedly every so often. It was very obvious to everyone in the room that the boy in a dress was flustered - acting very much like the girl he was portraying.

"Relax, we will get Hinata in to do it".

"Yes but this is at rehearsals. Other girls are going to be wondering around, wanting to know how things are going and stuff, you know girls and their love for clothes".

"Well, we will pre-write the fittings. Don't worry, Naruto, everything is going to be okay". Shikamaru watched the nervous blonde as he continued to pace around the dormitory room. Chouji sat on the sofa, attempting to think of a solution, with Kiba biting his nails next to him. Neither of them was being very productive in coming up with a solution, or with calming the blonde down, Shikamaru thought, sighing.

"Phone Temari and ask her the best possible solution", Naruto demanded, standing still with his hands on his hips.

"Look we should not be bothering her - she has other things to do besides helping with this little side quest. She has other important jobs".

"But _this_ is really important Shikamaru! Everything we worked so hard to achieve could disappear so easily with this one little act of theatre procedure that we forgot about!"

There was a knock on the door. Kiba answered it to be followed back to the group by Hinata. She smiled and waved at everyone before standing and observing the clearly nervous group of boys.

"Nanako, you might want to keep your voice down a little because people can hear you outside the door. Not the words you are saying exactly, just that you are kinda drawing attention to yourself. And we are in a boy's dormitory".

Naruto sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Shikamaru whispered the update in to her ear in to which she nodded. This was a fairly bad predicament to think about.

"Relax Nanako, we will think of something. Anyway, you got a letter from your family to read when we get back to our room, and also I suggest you get on with your work. You have a lot of it unfortunately". Hinata thought to the massive pile of papers on Naruto's desk and shuddered a little.

Naruto sighed. "Yes you are right Hinata. I'll see you guys later; thanks for listening to me complain".

"Anytime, Nanako", Shikamaru muttered lazily. He watched as the two left the room and then began to panic somewhat inwardly at the new hurdle. How were they going to get over this one?

- - - - -

"Did you see how much fun they were having together? She's only just got here and she's managing to steal Sasuke's affection from us! What do we do Sakura?!"

"Relax Ino - we will think of something. There has to be some dirt on this girl that we can use to get her kicked out of the production and then we can shine as the stars. We need to spy on them some more and start going through some of the files in the office".

The two girls were sat in their room, pulling on their nightwear and getting ready for bed. The drama club rising stars were very irritated by the events that they witnessed upon spying on Nanako and Sasuke's private rehearsal. They talked and sang a song that had no relevance to the play and were laughing together! The two of them had never seen Sasuke laugh before let alone smile! And it was with this new girl who with blonde hair and wore ridiculous glasses.

Sakura was furious. Ino, though her friend, was a little too stupid for Sasuke to put up with, but she, Sakura, had an excellent family background, superb grades and she excelled at all the tasks she was given. Why had he not scooped her up and eloped with her like she had always dreamed about?

This Nanako Sohma was creating problems - problems she was going to solve with the help of some old fashioned sleuthing and mischief. No one was going to stand in the way of her and Sasuke's relationship.

No one.

- - - - -

Reviews would be loved and appreciated. Beezelneff will perform a dance to all of the participating reviews which will hopefully earn some more reviews as a reward xD (I've been reading back on some of these comments made across many of my stories and have concluded that I am mad! But oh well xD) xx


End file.
